


Distance

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yuuri has a Victor-shaped dildo don't ask questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: When the skating season separates Viktor and Yuuri, they handle their libidos the best way they know how.





	Distance

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri moaned as he pulled out his slick fingers, watching with glassy eyes as Viktor reached back for another pump of lotion from the bedside table. “Want you to fill me, c-can I use the toy now?” Yuuri asked, knowing what his sweet begging did to his fiancé, even through Skype.

 _“Yes, love, please.”_ Viktor purred as he pumped a dollop of lotion into his hand and smoothed it over his skin. All of this was out of Yuuri’s view, but he could see the way Viktor’s arm tensed and flexed as he moved, and that was really all Yuuri needed to see. _“Show me how well I fill you up, Yuuri.”_

Yuuri moaned low and deep in his throat as he picked up the dildo from the bed beside him. As embarrassing as it was, Yuuri _definitely_ owned a dildo that almost exactly matched his fiancé’s dick, in length and girth. It was a toy he had custom ordered in his college days, when he spent his free time feverishly scrolling forums in the darker corners of the figure skating fan community, stuffed full of candid photos capturing the great ‘Thicctor Nikiforov’ in various states of… _excitement._

Revealing the toy had been a bit of an embarrassing ordeal for Yuuri, who had been hell-bent on keeping the silicone toy a secret. But when Makkachin found a new chew toy in the depths of Yuuri’s closet… Viktor insisted on Yuuri using it when they’re apart. _“That way you can stay full of me, Yuuri, even when we aren’t together.”_

"Viktor, watch me… _hah_ , fuck, watch me-" Yuuri groaned as he kneeled on the bed, his cock throbbing in one hand. He leaned back, his back arched, legs spread wide beneath him in a brazen display just for his Viten'ka, only for his perfect, moaning fiancé. His breath came in short, whimpering pants as he pressed the dildo past his rim, crying his fiancé's name as it began to fill him.

 _"Fuck, Yuuri. Look at you..."_ Viktor's voice carried through the speakers, the screen of Yuuri's laptop filled with the flushed expression on his face, eyes blown wide and locked onto him as if he was in the room with him, tongue dragging over his lips like he could taste him. And Yuuri wished he could taste him. The hungry look in those sapphire eyes spurred him on, pushing the toy further inside, the slippery slide against his walls was absolutely divine. _“Wish I was there, detka moya."_ Viktor said, his voice that chill-inducing gravel that Yuuri loved, that he craved so much.

“W-wish you were here too, Vitya-" Yuuri whined as he thrust the dildo deeper, harder, faster, his hand pumping furiously at his cock, his slit weeping with precome. "Don't take your eyes off me, pl-please..."

He could see Viktor's arm move, just out of shot, he could hear his breathing grow labored as he watched, spellbound. _"Never, darling, never. God, so good for me, Yuuri-"_

"V-Viten'ka, it’s so deep, y-you're so dee-heep…" Yuuri squealed as he bottomed out on the toy, feeling the flared base of it rest against his puckered flesh like a kiss. "D-do you like this? Wa-watching me fuck myself for you?" He panted, eyes rolling back as Viktor barely managed a nod, his throaty moans pouring from the laptop speakers.

 _"Yes, bozhe moy, Yuuri, yes, so beautiful for me like this..."_ If Yuuri strained he could hear the slick glide of Viktor's hand on his flesh, the panting breaths coming ragged and shaky. _"I can't look away, zolotse."_ The Russian man cursed under his breath and Yuuri watched his arm flex and speed up, his edge was coming.

"Gonna come, Vitya? 'Mclose, wanna come with you-" Yuuri cried, feeling the telltale tension behind his navel loosening. 

_"Blyad, yes Yuuri, come with me, let me see you come."_ Viktor's moans carried over the Skype call and somehow still managed to send a chill down Yuuri's spine as he came. _"That's it, detka, let me fill you up, f-fuck…"_ The unmistakable sounds of Viktor's orgasm made Yuuri's eyes roll back into his head as he imagined that his fiancé was there, thrusting into him, filling him with his release.

Stars burst behind his eyes, the aftershocks rolled through him ceaselessly in wave after wave of pleasure. The comedown from the high was slow and soft, with deepening breaths and a slowing heartbeat, and the sound of Viktor's encouragement and praise in his ears.

Yuuri wiped his hands clean on the comforter before dragging his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, pushing the raven strands from his face. With a shuddering gasp, he slid the dildo out of himself, whimpering a bit with overstimulation. Leaning a little closer to the laptop, he smirked into the camera, winking at the image of his flustered fiancé.

"Enjoy the show?" he grinned wolfishly at the illicit moan that slid from Viktor's lips, looking every inch wrecked and exhausted.

 _"Da, sweetheart."_ Viktor mumbled with a tried grin. _"Can't wait for the live show."_

"Not much longer. Just a few more days. Then you'll be home and you can see it all live." Yuuri laughed, trying for all the world to push away the loneliness, forcing down the ache he had been feeling the past two days since Viktor left.

 _"Just a few more days."_ Viktor replied, pulling a tissue from the box on the table next to him. _"But we really need to have a chat about your quad salchow, Yuuri..."_ And the switch was flipped from wrecked, debauched fiancé to capital-c Coach in a matter of seconds. Yuuri groaned and fell back onto the bed, breathing a deep sigh of the latent scent of Viktor's shampoo on his pillow. _"What? Think you could distract me with a show and I'd forget all about that touch-down?"_

Yuuri laughed as he sat up, shaking a fist at the webcam like a comic book villain. "I would have gotten away with it!" Viktor snorted a laugh then too, breaking the cold façade of Coach. "I miss you, Viten'ka." He flopped onto his stomach, chin in one hand.

_"Miss you too, zolotse. We can talk about your skate in the morning."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed a short and sweet little bit of canon universe porn after all the au stuff I've written lately! Leave kudos if you liked and say hi in the comments! Hearing from you makes my day!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)
> 
> original concept written with help from [Lauriana25](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25)


End file.
